Back From Vacation
by Night Image
Summary: Your Husband Is Happy Your Home From Vacation.  XXX! VERRY STRONG LANGUAGE


I hear the front door open and my heart jumps a little. Your finally home. you've been away so long, and oh, how I missed you. I hear you climb the steps and walk down the hall towards the office/guestroom, you always know you can fid me there. You stop at the door and call my name gently, I turn around and as soon as my eyes hit you, I feel myself harden. You look more beautiful than normal. I smile and motion for you to come close. I ask you about your trip as a formality, but in reality all I can think about is that body of yours, how badly I want it. You sit close to me and begin your story. my eyes drop down to your breast, they look so soft beneath the shirt you wear. I want to touch them, so badly. My gaze drops to your waist and I grow harder still. I cant stop thinking of all the tings I want to do to you

Not being able to contain myself any longer, I motion for you to come to me. When you do I pull you to my lap. Feeling your soft ass against my hardness, driving me crazy. I reach my hands around to grab your breast. Just as soft as always. I hear u breath in a heavy breath and I know you want it as bad as I. I feel for your nipples and pinch them softly. Then I start tugging at your shirt. I pull it up over your head and look at how amazingly sexy your breast look in your bra. Lace, my favorite. I gaze at the sight of you momentarily and kiss you lightly clothed breast. I move up to your neck and then to your lips. They're like rose petals, so soft, so warm. I kiss you deeply, letting my tong play with yours. I kiss you again and I feel your tong brush my lips ever so slightly. I shiver sexual tension. You know what I like. You move to undo your bra, as you reveal your breast to me I see your hard nipples. They are my favorite snack. My tong plays with your nipples teasing them gently, then I begin to suck. I nibble gently and listen you moan. This makes me even harder. The only thing I can think of now is my swollen cock and my need to release what has been built up for 2 weeks. I move you off of me and undo my pants, I let you see my hardness and you respond by dropping your pants. No panties, as usual. I chuckle softly at this. I start stroking my hardness and reach out to touch tour pussy. Its swollen and wet. I wipe your wetness onto my cock as a taste of what's to come.

I move my laptop and paper work off to the side and have u lay across my desk. I open your legs look at your sex. I tickle your clit with my knuckle and I can see in your face how bad you want it. I kneel down and begin to lick your ass hole, I watch you tense and relax again as I flick my tong against you, I slowly move to pussy. There is so much wetness, it taste so good, because its mine. The taste of my woman. As I lick up it, my finger finds its way down, and just touches your hole, i slide the tip in, and it feels tight. I lick down and slide my tongue into your pussy hole, licking around, then slide it up again and over your clit. I slowly slide 2 fingers into your pussy, feeling it widen as the tips slide in. I slide them all the way in up to the knuckle first time..and tongue all round your clit, then close my mouth down on it and suck. I move my fingers in and out of your pussy, and suck and tongue your clit, feeling your pussy get wetter..but not wanting you to orgasm yet, i stop and slide my way up your body. I nibble on your nipples, and the tip of my cock brushes up against your pussy, i can feel how wet it is, which makes me even harder

i slide up further, and the tip of my cock is pushing against your pussy...i kiss you and as i slip my tongue into your mouth, i push hard enough for your pussy to be able to open up around my cock.

I just push the tip in, and i can feel how tight your pussy is...all around my cock...i pull out and slide the tip in again...loving how wet it is. I slide a bit more in this time...an inch or so. your pussy feels so tight and wet all around my cock. I stand up, and look at you lying on my desk. I pull my cock out and then slide it further in, so its over half way inside your tight pussy. then I pull it out, look you in the eye and slide it in fast, all the way in...and leave it lying deep inside your pussy. I pull it out, and then shove it back in, a bit faster this time. Your moaning fooling my movements. I pull all the way out again, and ram it in a bit harder, loving how tight your pussy feels. I bite on your nipples a little bit as i start to build up speed. fucking your tight, gorgeous pussy. It makes me gasp and moan it feels so fucking good. I look up and see your tits bouncing around as i fuck you. I grab one and squeeze it as i fuck you harder, ramming my dick deep into your pussy. I reach my hands underneath your hips and pull you up so i can get my cock further inside your pussy. you make me want to cum. your pussy feels so damn tight that i know i won't be able to last much longer.

I grab you up, take you over to the bed, and lay you on there doggy style. I slide my cock in deep first time and reach around to play with your tits with my hands. they bounce around as i reach a good rhythm, my cock ramming hard into your soft, wet pussy. I let out a moan, and you moan with me. I tell you that it feels so good its going to make me cum. I slide a hand back to your pussy and start to rub your clit in time with my cock sliding in and out. I rub it faster as i build up speed. your tits are bouncing around, we're letting out lots of moans of pleasure. I moan that I'm nearly there. I continue cupping your tits, squeezing them to your chest, I tease you for a bit with the tip of my cock, then slide it deep inside again not able to prolong what is coming any longer. feeling how warm and wet it is all round my cock, i can hardly contain myself. I grab you, and pull you up to me, rubbing your clit fast and ramming my cock deep inside your pussy, just about to cum. with a final few thrusts my cock shudders with pleasure and i cum deep inside your tight pussy.__I rub your clit and kiss you on the neck, working my way round to your mouth slipping my tongue inside. keeping my cock deep inside your pussy, waiting for you to cum as well,__my right hand caresses your tits and my left slides up and down your pussy. it is so wet and soft.

I throw you on your back, pull my cock out and bend down and start to suck on your clit again. sucking fast on it. my thumb rubs your asshole as my fingers toy with your pussy. and I lick down and taste your pussy, it tastes good. you look so fucking sexy that my cock is hard again, and i bring it back up and slide it back deep into your pussy again and leave it there whilst i rub your clit with my thumb. I suck and nibble your nipples with my mouth. wanting to feel your pussy cum around my cock. I slide my cock in and out of your pussy and rub your clit fast, sucking on your nipples, nibbling your tits and wanting to be all over you and at once. I ram my cock as deep as your pussy will go let it go, rub your clit and listen to you moan. I watch you move as you orgasm. I can feel your pussy contracting all over my cock and it feels fucking amazing. I bite your nipples gently and move up and make out with you, sliding my tongue into your mouth and playing with yours. then I pull my cock out and pull you close to me, hugging you tight. I missed you so much.


End file.
